


My Heart

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun gives Daesung his heart. Gross, disgusting, schmoop





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF on 11/30/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1052509/my-heart-fluff-todae-drabble

It was a stupid idea- a stupid, cheesy idea. And it was all Daesung's fault. Somehow Seunghyun's favorite dongsaeng always brought out the ridiculously fluffy side of him that he meant to keep hidden.

 

 

He'd been burned too many times, laughed at too many times to keep making an effort.

 

 

But Daesung was always worth it. Because even if he laughed, it was never _at_ Seunghyun. And he always appreciated the gesture.

 

 

 

 

But this time it was different. This time Seunghyun was declaring his feelings and hoping to make them permanent. And he had no idea how Daesung would take it.

 

 

He had no idea how Daesung would take it because Seunghyun didn't really know how Daesung felt about him.

 

 

This was all just a shot in the dark.

 

 

A long, long shot in the dark.

 

 

Seunghyun was going to be sick.

 

 

 

“Ah, hyung!” Daesung's voice called out. “There you are!”

 

Seunghyun swallowed and took a deep breath, smiling at Daesung. It faltered when he saw Seungri- that little shit always gave Seunghyun such a hard time about his cheesy antics. Daesung always did smack him in Seunghyun's defense, though.

 

 

Another reason for Seunghyun to adore Daesung.

 

 

 

“Hyung?” Daesung asked softly.

 

Seunghyun shook himself and smiled at Daesung. “Hey cutie,” he smirked, pinching Daesung's cheek.

 

“What's in the bag, hyung?” Seungri demanded.

 

“Nothing for you,” Seunghyun glowered, handing the bag to Daesung.

 

 

 

Daesung's eyes lit up, opening the bag with a huge smile. He pulled out a small plush pillow, red and heart-shaped. T.O.P was stitched across it in large black letters.

 

“A pillow with your name?” Seungri snorted.

 

“No,” Seunghyun huffed. “Not _just_ a pillow. It's my heart.”

 

“Aww, hyung!” Seungri reached up to peck kisses on Seunghyun's face. “It's so cute! Are you going to ask Daesung to take care of it for you?”

 

 

Seunghyun's face burned in embarrassment. On top of that, Daesung hadn't said anything, just stared at the pillow. Seunghyun's eyes burned a little, but he would swear it was because the maknae had nasty breath.

 

 

 

Daesung pushed Seungri to the side, making Seunghyun snort in amusement. He pushed against Seunghyun's chest, the pillow caught between them. Looping his arms around Seunghyun's neck, he rubbed their noses together before leaning up to whisper in his ear, “It's always been my most treasured possession.”


End file.
